Even in Death
by Bloodstained Alice
Summary: O que aconteceria se no Titanic houvesse mais de uma história de amor marcada pela tragédia desse naufrágio?


_**Descrição:** O que aconteceria se no Titanic houvesse mais de uma história de amor marcada pela tragédia desse naufrágio?_

* * *

**Even in Death**

.

.

**By: Paty**

* * *

Sasuke pôs os braços sobre os ombros de Sakura, e, juntos, apreciaram o transatlântico afastar-se do porto.

Seria um longo dia desfrutando de todo o requinte e conforto que o transatlântico oferecia, principalmente em sua inauguração.

Sasuke e Sakura haviam viajado pra Inglaterra, a fim de comemorarem o noivado junto com alguns amigos, já que não tinham família.

Sasuke não sabia como havia se apaixonado, quando se deu conta, já estava à beira da loucura por Sakura...

Sakura tinha uma estatura média, apenas um pouco mais baixa que o Sasuke, tinha lindos e sedosos cabelos róseos, que iam até a altura dos ombros e destacavam lindos e brilhantes olhos verdes, que se assemelhavam a duas esmeraldas.

Sasuke, por sua vez, era alto, tinha cabelos pretos em um tom um pouco azulado que caiam sobre sua face e atrás, era um pouco arrepiado para cima, e seus olhos, eram negros, se assemelhavam a ônix.

Faltava menos de um mês para eles se casarem, e claro, a viagem inaugural do Titanic, seria maravilhoso para os dois relaxarem em meio àquela tensão que era organizar o casamento.

* * *

Seus olhos verdes agora, acompanhavam os casais que deslizavam livremente pela pista de dança, até ser tirada de seus devaneios por uma voz masculina:

- Me permite Srta. Haruno? – perguntou Sasuke em um tom de respeito e divertimento ao mesmo tempo.

-E por que não?- Devolveu-lhe outra pergunta no mesmo tom.

As mãos dele aguardavam sequiosas pela noiva, que não tardou vir ao encontro delas. Ele levou-a até o meio do salão, e antes de perceber, eles já estavam deslizando livremente pelo salão.

Sakura sorria para o noivo, e de vez em quando, ria das expressões que ele fazia, quando ela pisava em seus pés.

- Ai, meu pé!- Reclamou Sasuke pela centésima vez.

- Eu nunca te disse que sabia dançar!-

* * *

No ponto de vista de Sasuke, a noiva dele não tinha nenhum defeito, porém, acabara de encontrar um: Ela dançava _muito_ mal.

-Você deveria ter umas aulas de dança, sabia?- Recomendava Sasuke, enquanto retirava os sapatos - Nem estou conseguindo sentir meus pés!

-Por que você não me ensina então?- Sakura arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, porém, não conseguiu emitir som algum, ao reparar sua noiva com apenas um leve pano transparente cobrindo seu corpo, ao invés disso, dirigiu-se a ela, para que pudesse beijá-la.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, e ficou, por uns instantes observando os lábios dela, que silenciosamente, fazia um convite para um beijo - Acho que posso te ensinar algo muito melhor!- palavras, que não passaram de um sussurro rouco. Então, não esperou mais, e foi de encontro aos lábios dela, que imediatamente recebeu os dele. Em menos de um instante, ele já estava distribuindo beijos, pela extensão do pescoço dela, que no momento, encontrava-se arrepiada e curiosa, pela nova sensação que seu noivo estava lhe proporcionando.

Ela sabia que eles tinham uma vida inteira pela frente... Tanto a compartilhar, tanto a realizar, tanto a aprender... E quando ele se livrou daquele leve tecido, e levou-a para cama, ela pôde compreender que ele tinha muito a lhe ensinar.

* * *

Os dias no navio passavam rapidamente, era como se não fizesse nem uma hora que haviam entrado ali, porém, já estavam quase chegando, seria a ultima noite no navio.

_A última noite que haveria sonhos para aqueles que estavam à bordo, a última noite que o Titanic iria ver a luz do dia._

Porém, naquela manhã, o navio não estava como antes, algo de estranho estava acontecendo. O convés de passeio estava quase vazio, por que justamente aquela manhã estava extremamente fria.

Sakura e Sasuke, ora estavam no convés, onde o frio era extremamente cortante, ora na cabine de luxo do transatlântico, que era quente, porém, extremamente entediante.

Em um desses passeios pelo convés, falavam sobre o casamento que estava próximo, e que deveriam acertar todos os detalhes após aquela viagem.

A cada passo que davam pelo navio, Sasuke notava os olhares masculinos dirigidos à sua esposa, zangava-se, porém sentia-se orgulhoso também, era só mais uma prova de que ele tinha um bom gosto.

- Viu só o que poderia fazer se não fosse se casar comigo?

No primeiro momento ela não entendeu sobre o que o noivo havia comentado, porém, quando desvia o olhar para o lado, percebe que eram os olhares sequiosos masculinos lançados a si – Tenho certeza que não poderia ser uma _Femme Fatale_, meu amor! (N/A: Não me contentei em tirar essa frase de um livro 'o').

- E por que não? – Sasuke fingiu cólera, como se ela estivesse questionando seu bom gosto – Você é bem bonita, poderia ter a América inteira aos seus pés se quisesse.

- Não necessito da América inteira, se tenho você, não preciso de mais ninguém!- Respondeu Sakura finalizando o diálogo, que não iria levá-los a lugar nenhum.

Mais uma vez na tediosa cabine, lendo, enquanto Sasuke estava conversando com uns amigos que conhecera ao longo da viagem. Como ele podia deixá-la lá sozinha e sair pra se "divertir" com aqueles homens que só sabem falar sobre política, e como tinham dinheiro.

Foi tirada bruscamente de seus devaneios, assim que Sasuke entrou na cabine. Assim que ela fitou a face de seu noivo, lembrou-se de quando o conheceu... O mesmo olhar de tédio, por ter que agüentar todos ao seu redor... Lembrava claramente, como se fosse naquele momento.

- Esse vestido fica lindo em você – Comentou Sasuke, ao notar que sua noiva trajava um belo vestido de gala verde, quase branco de tão claro que era.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, pôde sentir o navio estremecer, mas não parecia ser um impacto violento, porém, o silêncio que se fez após o impacto, não passou despercebido.

- Acha que houve algo? – Perguntou Sakura, com certo tom de preocupação em sua voz.

- Acho que não! Esse navio não afunda como você mesmo ouviu o capitão dizer na noite de gala!- Porém, Sasuke não tinha total certeza do que estava dizendo, mas não queria que sua noiva se preocupasse. – Mas vou verificar com os comissários de bordo, eles me darão uma informação precisa. - Dizendo isso se retirou da cabine.

Era visível a preocupação de Sakura, ela não sabia o que iria fazer se acontecesse algo. Todos os planos, os sonhos, tudo seria destruído... Por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça.

Minutos depois, Sasuke havia entrado na cabine, com um semblante mais calmo, que passou segurança a Sakura, deixando-a, menos preocupada.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Acho que não. Colidimos com um _iceberg_, mas acho que não foi nada com que devemos nos preocupar, a tripulação parece calma.

_O Titanic havia mesmo colidido com um iceberg, mas o problema era bem mais sério do que aparentava, o titanic podia flutuar com quatro dos compartimentos inundados, porém não com cinco, que era o caso._

Cinco minutos depois que Sasuke havia retornado, ouviram-se batidas na porta da cabine.

- Boa no... - Sakura foi interrompida pela certa agressividade que um camareiro lhe entregou um colete salva-vidas.

- Todos no convés com um colete salva-vidas! – Retirando se rapidamente, deixando uma Sakura espantada para trás.

- Será que não é nada sério mesmo?- Era visível em Sakura, era impossível tentar controlar o medo que sentiu naquele momento...

-... - Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas vestiu um colete salva-vidas, ajudando Sakura fazer o mesmo, e seguiram para o convés.

O tumulto e desespero no convés, não passavam despercebidos, era bem diferente da paz e tranqüilidade que estava na cabine, mesmo entediante, não podia negar, era bem melhor do que desfrutar daquele momento, agora sim, não havia dúvidas, o Titanic iria afundar.

_O navio que oferecia conforto e segurança para seus passageiros, agora só oferecia desespero e risco. Todos sabiam que os botes não seriam o suficiente nem para a metade das pessoas que estavam à bordo._

Sakura tentava ignorar o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, era o único jeito de não ter que ouvir o que ele iria dizer, pois ela sabia exatamente o que era.

- Sakura, olha pra mim agora! – Sasuke nunca havia usado um tom tão autoritário com ela, mais sabia que não havia outro jeito, conhecia bem Sakura, e sabia que ela era um tanto teimosa.

- Já sei o que vai dizer, e minha resposta é não!- Ignorou totalmente a autoridade de Sasuke, porém, sentiu ser puxada para um canto vazio, um pouco longe daquele tumulto.

"_Mulheres e crianças primeiro!"_ Um comissário gritava para a multidão.

- Sakura, eu quero que vá agora!

Sakura não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas aflorassem em seus olhos, queria ficar com ele, queria se casar com ele no mês seguinte, e não conseguia afastar o pensamento que se o deixasse ali, ele não iria voltar.

- Eu não posso... - agora, as lágrimas deslizavam livremente pelo seu rosto, não podendo mais ser disfarçadas.

- Os homens não podem embarcar agora, mas... - Sasuke não queria prometer algo que não tinha certeza, não queria mentir pra Sakura, e causar mais dor e sofrimento na mesma.

- Não! Eu vou ficar com você, vou chegar a New York com você ao meu lado, comigo...

- Sakura... – Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, só queria que ela estivesse segura - Eu quero que vá, e eu prometo que sempre estarei ao seu lado! – Sakura ia interrompê-lo, mas ele continuou – A cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada milésimo de segundo... Estarei com você sempre. Eu Te Amo, e isso nunca vai mudar, está além do que o destino nos reservou, por isso quero que sobreviva, mesmo que eu continue aqui, você tem que estar segura, não quero que sua vida acabe aqui, um dia você terá que partir, mas não vai ser agora!-

- Sasuke, eu não posso!- sua voz falhava em meio aos soluços – E o nosso casamento?

- No dia do nosso casamento, estarei ao seu lado – sua voz oferecia segurança à Sakura, tudo o que ela precisava.

- Sas... – Foi interrompida pela voz do noivo.

- Quero que vá agora, e não me diga que não pode, porque você pode, e fará isso por mim, vá nesse bote, e me espere, se eu não aparecer, continuará vivendo sem mim, assim como antes de te conhecer.

Sakura afirmava com a cabeça, seus olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos de tanto chorar, ela não acreditava que o amor que ela demorou anos para encontrar, estava indo embora em menos de um segundo, que era apenas o que bastava para destruir tudo o que ela havia construído. O medo estava dominando-a, seu casamento estava acabado, antes mesmo de começar.

- Eu Te Amo... – Suas últimas palavras antes de tomar os lábios do noivo para um beijo, salgado devido às lágrimas, porém, tão cheio de amor, quanto qualquer outro, talvez, ali, fosse à última vez que poderia sentir aquele gosto.

_Oh, sim, as pessoas não sabem o que realmente é difícil quando se trata de beijos, o primeiro, pode ser difícil, mas não tanto quanto o último._

- Eu também – Após se separarem – Agora vá! – Não era bem isso que ele queria, muito pelo contrário, queria ficar com ela, mas queria também que ela sobrevivesse, e talvez, não seria esse o seu destino... Talvez fosse a única noite que veria o céu novamente depois que acordasse.

Ele acompanhou-a até o bote, onde lhe entregou uma gargantilha de ouro branco, que ele entregaria para ela usar no dia do casamento – Sempre estarei com você...

_A última vez que ouviu a voz dele, a última vez que tocaria ele... Dali pra frente, o limite entre a vida e a morte iria separá-los, ele seria apenas que nem o vento: ela não poderia ver nem tocar, apenas sentir... __**E o que sabemos sobre o vento, é que nem sempre ele assopra com a mesma intensidade para todos, ou, nem todos tem a mesma capacidade de senti-lo, **__porém Sakura, _sentiria_ ele soprar com a mesma intensidade todos os dias, e esse vento, nunca cessaria, apenas tendia a aumentar... _(N/A: O que posso fazer se estou tão contagiada com Gossip Girl, e fico fazendo essas frases tocantes --).

O bote estava descendo lentamente, mas para Sakura, tudo estava parado, tudo à sua volta não tinha importância, apenas aquele rosto que estava olhando-a do navio (N/A: Gente, eu não resisto na cena que o bote está descendo com a Rose, e ela fica olhando pro Jack -- é tão linda essa cena, graças ao Jack '88'), Ele olha rapidamente para as mãos dela, e vê que o frio estava muito mais cortante do que naquela manhã, então, retira as próprias luvas, e atira-as para Sakura, que pega-as agilmente, mas sem deixar de olhá-lo, aquele olhar, que amava que a prendia.

_Sim, ela seria eternamente prisioneira daquele olhar. _(N/A: O que eu disse antes, sobre o GG?).

Quando o bote tocou a água, ela mal conseguia vê-lo, mas sabia que ele estava ali.

_Mas, não sabia que ele poderia __não__ sair dali._

Sasuke, por outro lado, já sabia a realidade, mesmo que sobrevivesse, seria um golpe de sorte, pois não conseguiria embarcar em nenhum bote, ele era só mais um em mil pessoas que estavam lá (N/A: Nem sei quantas pessoas estavam no navio, só sei que morreu mais gente do que sobreviveu u.u').

Permitiu-se então, lembrar-se de Sakura, lembrar de tudo o que estava relacionado a ela, se ele fosse morrer que pelo menos, fosse pensando no que mais lhe deixava feliz.

Em um canto vazio do transatlântico, olhava para sua mão direita, onde se encontra a sua aliança de compromisso, esperava que pudesse colocá-la na mão esquerda...

E era isso mesmo que iria fazer. Tirou-a delicadamente, e antes que pudesse colocá-la, pronunciou para si mesmo:

- Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, aceito Haruno Sakura, como minha legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la – por um momento iria dizer pelo resto de sua vida, mas seria muito pouco tempo – eternamente, e prometo estar sempre com você... – colocava sua aliança no anelar da mão esquerda. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que o Titanic estava em seus últimos minutos, quando a proa já estava se afundando completamente. A única chance, seria se ele conseguisse alcançar algum dos botes, que estavam consideravelmente longe, ou, ficar ali mesmo, e morrer, pois a água era tão gelada, que era como se facas estivessem atravessando o seu corpo (N/A: O Jack fala isso pra Rose quando ela tenta se jogar do navio 'o').

Assim que a proa mergulhou completamente, ele mergulhou junto, se ficasse mais tempo no navio com todas aquelas pessoas, morreria com eles tentando afoga-lo para se manterem fora d'água. Preocupava-se agora, em se afastar do navio, para que não corresse o risco, de uma das quatro chaminés, pudessem cair sobre ele. Por mais que tentasse se afastar, não conseguia, assim que viu a popa se erguer para o ar apontando para o céu, as luzes do navio piscavam constantemente, até desaparecerem na sinistra escuridão. Porém, a popa ainda continuava erguida para o céu, quando Sasuke deu-se por si e tentava afastar-se do navio.

Em um rugido tremendo, uma das chaminés quebrou e bateu na água com uma chuva de fagulhas e um rugido trovejante.

_Agora estava tudo acabado, o navio que não poderia afundar, estava afundando..._

Do bote, Sakura observava as hélices da popa erguidas para o céu. Não sabia se Sasuke havia se salvado, mas sentiu um aperto no coração, como se lá no fundo, não houvesse mais uma chama, como se lá no fundo, estivesse completamente congelado... Na verdade sabia que ele não voltaria mais, desde que saiu do transatlântico sabia qual seria o destino, em um grito de desespero silencioso, permitiu-se chorar... A dor era insuportável, teve tudo para ser feliz, e sua felicidade estava agora partindo para um lugar bem distante, de onde não poderia voltar... Sentiu braços envolverem-na, surpreendeu-se no primeiro momento, porém manteve-se quieta, apenas deixando ser abraçada pela mulher, que também chorava ao seu lado, compreendia que elas compartilhavam a mesma dor: a dor da perda.

Quando estava no Carpathia, evitou ficar no convés, não queria ter que ver as pessoas resgatadas, e descobrir que não seria ele.

Ora tomava xícaras de chá que os comissários de bordo do navio lhe traziam, ora chorava por lembrar-se da despedida...

Estava novamente sozinha, havia perdido seus pais uma vez, e agora perdia o Sasuke... Tudo o que ela amou um dia, era tirado sem dó nem piedade (N/A: Clichê -.-').

Ela não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo, todos os sobreviventes, já se encontravam no Carpathia, menos Sasuke, que, por mais que fosse duro, não voltaria. Mas ela sentia como se ele estivesse ali, sentia o toque dele, sentia o sabor do beijo dele, e não sabia se conseguiria sobreviver sem isso.

Todos os passageiros que já estavam à bordo no Carpathia, olhavam-na com pena, porém ninguém ousava se aproximar.

Chegou àquela tarde no EUA, então, estava um pouco amedrontada, pois vários jornalistas tentaram entrevistá-la, e, não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar sobre o que aconteceu.

Foi de Taxi para seu apartamento em New York, o que mais queria era tomar um banho, e tomar chá, já que não estava com fome, e muito menos com sono, apesar de estar exausta, duvidava que conseguiria dormir.

Assim que foi tomar o banho, ao tirar o vestido, lembrou-se que ele havia elogiado aquele vestido naquela noite, e o vestido e a luva dele, eram as únicas coisas que lembravam aquela noite, que queria esquecer, mais ao mesmo tempo, não queria, pois Sasuke estava com ela naquela noite, e, queria lembrar-se pelo menos da última vez que esteve com ele.

A água morna do chuveiro deslizava pelo seu corpo, dando uma sensação de bem-estar, após tudo o que havia passado, precisava daquilo. Assim que a água molhou seus cabelos, veio a sua mente as feições do amado, que ainda era possível lembrar-se claramente, na verdade, não era apenas uma lembrança, porque, desde o momento que abandonou o transatlântico, não houve um minuto se quer que o havia esquecido.

_E cá entre nós, não se pode lembrar daquilo que não se esqueceu!_

Era início de maio, olhava pela janela de seu apartamento, e observava a movimentação da cidade. Desde o naufrágio do Titanic, havia recebido muitas visitas, algumas eram inesperadas, por isso, raramente saía de seu apartamento. Porém, na verdade, queria ir para bem longe dali, sabia, que ninguém se importava com ela, por que nunca haviam passado pelo que ela havia passado, todos insistiam em tocar no assunto que levava ela novamente ao passado, aquela noite, aquele naufrágio... Era uma ferida que poderia até cicatrizar, mas nunca iria desaparecer.

Todos diziam para ela entrar na causa e ganhar indenização pela perda, mas para quê? Nada poderia pagar o que havia perdido. Quanto custava um amor perdido? Um casamento arruinado? Uma vida sem vida?

Cansou de ficar na sala, principalmente perdida em pensamentos, que não era nem um pouco motivadores para continuar à viver. Principalmente, quando recordava-se que na semana anterior, havia empacotado todos os pertences de seu noivo, para que não pudesse manter-se presa naquilo, foi para o quarto, procurar alguma roupa para que pudesse trocar-se e ir para algum lugar, onde pudesse sentir a brisa e a claridade sobre sua pele, que já estava pálida por não sair do apartamento.

Assim que abriu seu closet, e não encontrou nada que a agradasse, resolveu vasculhar, ainda mais fundo, nos lugares que havia esquecido que havia algo. Ao abrir uma das gavetas, notou uma caixa muito bonita, e com uma fita. Não sabia o que era, ou melhor, não se recordava. Sentou-se na cama para que pudesse ver o que havia dentro da caixa. Assim que desatou a fita e ergueu a tampa, sentiu sua respiração falhar por um momento... Eram metros de um tule branco e uma delicada coroa com pérolas minúsculas. O véu que iria usar no seu casamento e havia escondido para que Sasuke não visse. Assim que olhou no calendário, recordou-se de que seu casamento aconteceria no dia seguinte. Ela havia tentado superar o fato de que não iria se casar, mas o véu havia despertado-lhe a saudade do amanhã, a saudade do futuro, de algo que não aconteceu... Mas poderia ter acontecido.

Segurou o véu com as mãos trêmulas, depositando-o em sua cabeça. Sentiu seu corpo doer, sentiu que não deveria olhar-se no espelho, mas ela queria aquilo, ela precisava daquilo para enterrar de vez os sonhos do passado. Não sabia se era o certo, e nem qual seria a sua reação ao ver o que tanto desejara, ver o futuro que a esperava no passado.

Assim que conseguiu forças para se levantar da cama, dirigiu-se para o espelho, agora, lágrimas desciam pela sua face, ela estava exatamente como imaginara, porém, as lágrimas que deveriam representar felicidade, agora representavam apenas tristeza. Fitou-se durante alguns minutos, até perguntar a si mesma como seria o vestido, algo que ela nunca iria saber, porque a mulher que estava encarregada de fazer estava no Titanic também, e talvez, ainda estivesse no fundo do mar, juntamente com o Titanic.

Mas mesmo assim, ali estava o véu, e tudo que ele representava, havia desaparecido para sempre... Agora, era apenas uma lembrança.

Olhou para sua mão direita, onde ainda estava a aliança, tirou-a delicadamente e iria colocá-la na sua mão esquerda, para finalmente, poder casar-se, mesmo que fosse com uma mera lembrança. Não faria os votos, já que não seriam realizados, colocou a aliança no anelar da mão esquerda, e retirou o véu de sua cabeça. Não precisava de um casamento para saber que ele sempre estaria com ela, afinal, ele havia prometido. E ela sabia que ele estava ali.

Assim que adormeceu, sonhou com ele, no lugar que ela sabia que ele nunca a abandonaria, o sonho, onde ele era a única realidade dela.

_Como diz o ditado "Que o sonho nos permita realizar o que a realidade não nos permite sonhar". Então, que tal desejar bons sonhos para a nossa rosada?_

Enquanto isso, alguém zelava pelo sono dele, alguém estava ali, vendo o que ela ansiava, vendo o que _ele_ também ansiava...

_Quem a observava? Talvez, você já saiba quem a observava, mas por que eu não poderia falar? Afinal, é normal uma noiva atrasar-se para o seu casamento, mas um noivo, não é nem um pouco gratificante._

_Todos nós sabemos, que o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, porque dá azar... Mas as coisas já estavam bem ruins pela distância entre eles que tardaria em diminuir, então não haveria como piorar... Apenas se a noiva aproveitasse essa distância para trair o seu noivo, que nesse caso, estava fora de cogitação._

- Eu Te Amo! – sussurrava enquanto dormia.

_- __Eu também!__ – _Frase que vagava pelo vazio do quarto naquele momento.

_Talvez, no final, tenha deixado apenas uma certeza "As pessoas morrem, mas o amor de verdade, é para sempre!"._

* * *

Okay, eu sei que quase ninguém lê essa parte, porém, mesmo assim eu vou escrever u.u'

Cara, quase chorei pra escrever essa fic, não que eu seja insensível, mas poucas vezes eu choro quando é algo que eu faço.

Sinceramente, gostei muito dessa fic, além de ser a minha primeira fic, foi a única que eu consegui terminar, e achei que nem ficou tão ruim assim.

Fiquei decepcionada comigo mesma por ter matado o Sasuke, mas quem sabe eu não faça um extra da fic com um final feliz? Tudo depende das reviews (chantagem emo.cional -.-').

O título da fic é o nome de uma música do evanescence, mas não, essa fic não é inspirada na músik.

Mayu, desculpa por ter demorado tanto, e obrigado por me incentivar a escrever uma fic, e ainda, por ter paciência comigo, que toda vez falo de um projeto de fic, e nunk consigo acabar u.u'

Deixem uma review, please -

Elogios, para me incentivar a escrever mais, e críticas, para eu melhorar n.n

Até a próxima fic (Que claro, quero continuar escrevendo)

Bejôoo (:


End file.
